The Art Of Soul Crushing: A FanFiction Guide
by BlinkingAngel
Summary: *Intended for writers* Takes you step-by-step on how to make an imprint on readers


I have written a few stories dubbed "soul crushing" as well as read quite a few, and have decided to break down the process for anyone interested. Now, I do not, in any way shape or form, consider myself an expert. I simply got bored during Sherlock's hiatus and needed to write something. If you are not interested in a guide, leave now or forever hold your peace.

...

Thanks for sticking around! Now I'm going to break it down for simplicity's sake. I will be referring to three of my own stories throughout this guide (be forewarned, they are all based upon Sherlock and/or Doctor Who, so if you are not a fan, you don't have to read them). This is not a ploy to get you to read my stories, they are just examples of what I am trying to convey. These examples will be in brackets as such: («_»). You do not need to refer to them, but I feel that they may help.

Finally, I feel the need to assure you before continuing that I am sane. Somewhat. For all intents and purposes. Now that you are prepared, your instructions are as follows:

**1. Know exactly what you're going to do.**  
>I suppose that this goes for all stories, but it's still a crucial part of the process. It is often easiest to start with the climax and build out from there.<p>

**2. Be not afraid of cruelty!**  
>This cannot be stressed enough! If you truly want to write a soul-crusher, accept that your main goal is to leave readers with tears in their eyes. If you either (a) start crying, (b) feel delightfully evil, andor (c) often worry for your own sanity while in the process of writing your story, then you're probably doing it right.

**3. Build a back story.** («A Mystery of Time, chapters 4 & 5»)  
>This is, of course, if you are working with characters that do not already have one. Even if that is the case, make sure that the reader develops an attachment to the main characters. Make up relationships! Be creative!<p>

**4. Be dramatic.**  
>In the climax scene, the scene that truly crushes the reader's soul, add as much detail and suspense as possible («I Told You, chapter 1»)(«The Science Of Deception, paragraphs 1-6»). If it fits, also write a revenge («I Told You, chapter 2») or mourning («A Mystery Of Time, chapter 8») scene. But NOT BOTH; This would make the aftermath too overwhelming and usually would undermine the overall plot of the story.<p>

**5. Stay in character.**  
>This also goes for all stories, but if you get even slightly out of character, the entire story is ruined. If you are working with a character from a movie or TV show, try to picture them. The best way to test this is if you can hear their voice in your head (writing is one of the few times when you actually strive to hear voices).<p>

**6. Something unexpected.**  
>Reactions are created when expectations are denied. It can, however, be subtly hinted to earlier in the story to build suspense. This is pretty self explanatory and must come entirely from your own mind. («I Told You, chapter 1 paragraph 11»).<p>

**7. Someone dies.**  
>Metaphorically (The Science Of Deception, paragraph 7»)(«I Told You, chapter 2»)<br>or literally («I Told You, chapter 1»), this part is mandatory. It will leave readers with sympathy for the character(s) left behind. Sympathy leads to tears, and, as I said befors, tears are the goal! Now what these terms mean: literal death is quite self explanatory, but metaphorical death, is a bit more complex. This involves manipulating characters' emotions to a breaking point.

**8. DO NOT WRITE A SEQUEL!**  
>To irreversibly crush a soul or break a heart, you cannot allow a happy ending. There will always be loopholes and ways to undo your writing, but don't fall into them. (Yes, I am a hypocrite, I wrote a sequel to A Mystery Of Time. Oh well. Deal with it.)<p>

**9. Post.  
><strong>Sit back and watch the reactions via emoticon-riddled reviews. No matter how much anyone may plead, refer to number 8.

And there you have it! You're ready to set off into the world of FanFiction, channeling your inner psychopath! Again, I am definitely not an expert. I do not claim that this set of instructions is the only way to go about soul crushing and may not work for everyone.

Side effects may include: guilt (temporary), insanity (though this may be pre-existing), sad reviews, angry reviews, suspicion of homicidal tendencies, and more soul crushing stories.

I made an attempt at not sounding like a total psychopath throughout the guide. I'm sure that I didn't quite succeed, but I gave it a shot.

I really hope that this guide helped you! Feel free to PM me with any questions and please review! Farewell and happy writing!

-BAngel


End file.
